


Something Sweet

by queengabby



Series: crackerjack [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Body Image, Body Worship, Cooking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengabby/pseuds/queengabby
Summary: Seven helps you make brownies and maybe also gets you naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> how gay can i be? find out at seven

_"You are not weak just because your heart feels so heavy" –_ Andrea Gibson

* * *

Seven first notices it on Monday when he accidentally walks in on you while you’re in the bathroom. You’d only been married for a month, and sharing accommodations was a new thing for the both of you. Saeran had gotten his own washroom, while you newlyweds shared an ensuite.

Seven rounds the corner to use the shared bathroom and instead, catches you with your hands splayed on your abdomen. At first, he thinks you’re just checking something inconspicuous like a recent bruise, but the way your fingers roam your stomach is much more methodical. You press on a few stretch marks near your belly button, but you’re interrupted when he knocks on the door, and you pull your shirt down quickly, as if it never happened.

The second time he notices it is on Wednesday morning, when you’re making breakfast and he’s hanging onto you. Seven allows his hand to roam underneath your shirt to rest near the swell of your hip. As if shocked, your fingers wrap around his hand and you hesitate.

“What are you doing?” you ask, your laughing strained.

“Touching you,” Seven says back, kissing your cheek. You don’t know how to respond, and it strikes him as odd. Usually you’d be quick to joke or flirt, but you just let out a little sigh. It bothers him.

The third time it happens is Thursday evening, and Seven makes sure to make it the last. You’re resting on the sofa and he tumbles down into the cushions, resting his cheek on your soft stomach. You recoil, moving to get up, but he moves first, leaning up to wrap his hands around your abdomen like a vice.

“Why are you so jumpy?” he asks, and you look like you’ve been caught doing something terrible. His eyes widen and he loosens his grip only a fraction. “Did I hurt you?” he asks and you shake your head vigorously.

“Of course not,” you assure him, tentatively running your fingers through his hair. He doesn’t seem satisfied with this answer, and you know he’s going to get it out of you eventually.

“Do you not want me to touch you?” Seven asks, and he can tell the question is hitting nearer to the heart of the issue by the way your eyebrows curve down.

“It’s…” you hesitate. “Do you really _like_ touching me?” you ask, looking at him.

“I love touching you.” He replies automatically, his voice a bit lower than intended. Seven takes the hand that had been running through his hair to kiss your knuckles. You visibly relax, but he still feels the need to ask, to make sure. “Is it too much?”

“I just don’t understand how you could.” You admit, looking conflicted. You’re trying to breach the subject as gently as possible – trying for lightness – but you just sound small.

As if he had just cracked a difficult line of code, he sits up, his gaze more serious than before. He knows what the problem is, and it makes his stomach churn. Seven hadn’t considered –

Did you really feel so inadequate?

“When did this start?” He asks you and you look down. You look _ashamed_ and it tears him up. “For a guy with such a strong glasses prescription,” he starts, nudging his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and leans a bit closer. “You’d think I’d be able to tell when my own wife doesn’t feel good about herself.”

You look up at him unsure of what to say, opting to take his hand instead. He can tell that showing such shame is humiliating to you, and he doesn’t want you to think like that. “It’s just, um, recent,” you force yourself to say and he squeezes your hand. “It’s just bad recently.”

He knows you don’t want him to fix your self-esteem issues; it’s something you want to conquer on your own. Sometimes you just have trouble accepting that this is the body you have.

Seven knows that there are things that he can say and do for you that will make the burden easier to carry – maybe even help reassure you that he _always_ finds you achingly beautiful.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to—” you start, but your eyes widen when he fixes his posture to give you a deep kiss, tugging you closer to open his mouth to you. You let out a huff of air, and Seven can taste peaches from your earlier snack. His heart swells with affection, and his mouth is hot when he presses another kiss to your mouth. Your hands are always sure, placing them on his cheeks to steady yourself as he pushes you down onto your back.

Seven pulls away and nips at your nose. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Okay,” you reply, and the tone of it hints that you want him to elaborate.

“Before that though, you need to know that you never have to apologize to me,” he says and you snort, holding back the urge to pinch his nose. There will always be things to be sorry about! You gasp when he grazes his teeth along your neck. “I mean it. If anything, I should apologize because you didn't feel like you could tell me earlier.”

“That's not your fault though,” you counter and he gives you a knowing look.

“Then it's not yours either. See what I'm saying?”

You nod, affectionately brushing his bangs from his face. He knows you’re not secretive; he just has to learn to ask. You'll give him anything, Saeyoung knows this, but he wants to extend the same courtesy.

“Okay! Then, as I was saying,” he slights his weight to the side so that he's lying near the outer edge of the sofa and you’re squished up against the cushions. “I’d like to bake something for you. What's your favorite dessert?”

You give him a suspicious look. “A pre-made mix?” You can’t help but tease his lack of culinary prowess, and he scoffs lightly.

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry, God Seven!” you plead, putting your hands together in front of you. “That was thoughtless, of course you can do anything.” You watch as his lips curve into a smile.

“Well I _could_ make something from scratch,” he lets his fingers trail near your naval and he feels you squirm, but you resist the urge to pull his hand away. Rather, you want him to continue, and you let out a soft noise that makes Seven kiss you again. It’s chaste in comparison to what he wants to do but you seem to appreciate it nonetheless.

“No, maybe,” you start, and Seven is pleased when you let his hand ghost up near the centre bridge of your bra and then climb back down to your hip. You’re struggling to think while his hands are on you, however. Eventually you tug his wrist enough for him to stop and your eyes light up. “Café latte brownies.” You say, and he laughs.

“From scratch?” he asks and you shake your head. “You use a mix?” he feigns shock when you nod, and then he’s snuggling his face into your neck. “You're so cute,” he murmurs, and when he leans in to brush his lips against your cheek he can feel the heat of your embarrassment on your skin. “Let’s go get the ingredients, you'll be my assistant.”

“Yes, Chef Seven!” You say, and as he pulls you up off the sofa, you both laugh.

* * *

 

When you two come back, Saeran is in the midst of putting his shoes on to go volunteer at the animal shelter. Saeyoung doesn't miss how you tell his brother to have fun, and the mumbled “you too” that comes as a reply.

The door is shut in Seven’s face before he can gush at his brother, and you laugh, pulling his attention back to helping you with the groceries.

“So the oven has to preheat to three seventy fiiiive!” Seven sings, as you unpack the brownie mix and check the back for instructions. “Wait this gives me an idea!” he shouts and you look over at Saeyoung, who is in the midst of plugging in his mp3 player and turning it on shuffle. You burst out laughing when ‘Call Me Maybe’ starts playing and he shakes his ass at you.

“Saeyoung, is this the playlist I sent you when I had just started getting to know you?” you laugh and then join in with his dancing, hopping around your husband to press buttons on the stovetop.

“Of course it is! I played it on repeat while I worked,” he replies. Once the oven beeps in affirmation, you get out your apron and put it on, letting Seven reach around your midsection to tie the strings for you. Your back is pressed against his chest as leans toward you and whispers how cute you look before he gives your ear a kiss. You don’t even have the chance to retort before he resumes singing along to the music. When you look back at your husband, it dawns on you that he’s checking you out. As if that alone didn’t make you blush, he sticks out his tongue playfully, and you have to force yourself to gather the ingredients to stop yourself from jumping him.

After you’ve both done a few duets to Carly Rae Jepsen’s album, you take out a bowl for the brownie mix and another for the creamy latte swirl. You used to make this recipe all the time, so you knew it called for cream cheese. The brick of cream cheese you left on the counter before you and Seven had gone grocery shopping was soft now, so you add it to the coffee mix.

“What should I do, Doc?” Saeyoung jokes.

“Grease the pan for the brownies, God Seven!” you salute him after measuring the vanilla, and he nods, puffing out his chest.

“What next!” he calls to you once he’s done, and you look over at him to see him drying his hands with a towel. You decide to play along.

“Doctor, these brownies may not make it…” you say solemnly, looking into the dry mix, and Seven gasps.

“Don’t give up! Tell me what you need to save them!” he cries out.

“I need eggs!” you put out a hand and he quickly retrieves three eggs from the fridge.

“Espresso!” you say after adding the eggs. Seven peels the inner seal on the jar of instant espresso and dramatically closes it again, shooting you a thumbs up.

You stifle a grin, maintaining your composure. You take out the measuring cup and add the right amount of oil and water before mixing the ingredients just enough to blend. You quickly turn back to Seven, your hair swishing around your face. “The brownies are stabilizing!”

“My cute wife is also an amazing surgeon!” Seven says, and you can’t help but _laugh_ because this is so normal and expected for you two now. Not only is your husband playing along, but he’s _encouraging it._ And as you prepare the rest of the recipe, your heart feels a little lighter.

* * *

 

You’re not exactly sure who kissed with tongue first, but it happened only a little bit after Seven had put the brownies in the oven and set the timer. He had gone to fix the strap of your apron where it hung crooked at the nape of your neck.

But you were already thinking about his hands, how they touched you earlier, how you wanted to kiss him again,

and it seems to give Seven all the incentive he needs to touch you a little bolder than before.

One of your hands comes up to comb through the hair at the base of his skull and he groans when you tug a little bit. His hands move with more purpose, one cupping your breast over your apron, and the other tilting your jaw to kiss him deeper. You stand in the kitchen like that, idly touching each other, until you feel your knees get a little weaker.

You don’t realize you’re slumping over until Seven has his hands out, grabbing for you. He laughs and you nip at his neck playfully.

“We have some time…” you murmur, but then you’re caught off guard when his hands are on the back of your thighs, and he’s picking you up. “S-Saeyoung!” you say, a little scared at being far away from the floor, and a little turned on because he’s now speed-walking like he’s on a mission.

He places you on the bed and then he’s already on you again, leaning over you with a knee between your thighs. You can’t help but start panting into his mouth as he kisses you over and over again. When you struggle for breath and pull away, he moves his lips to your neck, a wet trail of saliva where he presses open-mouthed kisses.

You go to clench your thighs together, but you remember the pressure of his knee and realize that he’s in the way. You don’t stop the movement in time, and you glance up to see Seven grinning at you, fully aware of what you’re trying to do.

“Looks like someone wants to be touched,” he murmurs next to your ear, and then he blows on your neck where he’d previously left wet kisses, making you shiver. His early ministration on your breasts makes you feel tight and hot.

“Saeyoung,” you can’t help but whine, and then he’s pulling away from you, just enough to lean up on his knees. You’re still trapped under him, and he seems to use this to his advantage, letting you get a good look at the way he fixes his pants over his erection. Your eyes move from the outline of his dick up to his face, and your mouth falls open when you see his smug expression. You go to cover your face with your hands, mortified you’ve been caught, but he holds your arms over your head, and in the process, presses his erection against your thigh.

You’re positively _burning._

“I’m flattered, sweetheart,” Saeyoung cooes in your ear and you let out a pitiful groan, bucking your hips against him, and you can feel the heavy weight of his knee between your legs. It’s not enough, but it gets his attention. He laughs, lighter than you expect, and you dare to look at him. Upon seeing his expression, there’s a part of you that wonders if this was his plan all along. As if your thoughts have prompted him to speak up, he lets go of your arms slowly.

“My wife is so bold when she’s turned on, but so shy every other time,” he says, untying the apron from where the knot rests above your naval. You can’t tell if it’s you or him that’s shaking. “She’s so good to me all the time,” he teases, “I’d like her to know how much I love her,” he traces a finger up to your breastbone, and suddenly you realize he’s not all teasing. “How much I want to touch her body all the time,” he looks into your eyes, finally, and his voice is low but it’s _serious._ “What should I do?”

You swallow. This is a response to your recent body image issues, it hits you all at once. The brownies, the playlist, the roleplay. Saeyoung loves you, thinks you’re beautiful, and wants to share his feelings with you. He wants to assuage some of the discomfort you’ve been feeling about yourself by reminding you that he loves you. He wants to make you happy.

Your mouth feels dry, and so you lick your lips. You don’t dare move a muscle, you just look at him hotly. “Touch me.” You say.

And he does.

His hands immediately move above the swell of your hip and he leans down to kiss you, fully and deeply, enough to bring the familiar prick of tears behind your eyes. You know it isn’t fair to him, and so you kiss him back. You will yourself not to think on how much he fills your heart with love because now isn’t the time for bittersweet – you allow him to _show_ you instead.

You were too busy being preoccupied with his mouth to notice Seven’s clever fingers undo the strings and rid you of your apron. He tugs your sweater up and over your head, and then his palms are pressed near the hem of your close-fitted turtleneck, inching the fabric up, letting his fingers dance along your skin until he's taken it off as well. You rid yourself of your bra as he lays his hands flat against your back.

“I’ve had something on my mind since earlier,” Saeyoung finally speaks and it takes you a moment to think about the words without focusing solely on the way his mouth is moving. You lean up anyway, as far as you can, and tug his bottom lip, earning a moan before he kisses you hard. He pushes his body flush against yours and grinds his leg between your thighs, and you gasp, throwing your head back.

You almost forget what he was saying, but then you regain some of your senses when you feel him suck on the skin at the juncture between your neck and your shoulder.

“What is it?” you huff, your nails biting into his skin.

Seven has one of his hands under your ass and he’s pulling your skirt off. You race to help him, lifting your legs high enough so that he can tug the material past your ankles.

But then, with your legs in the air and his hand supporting your back, he deftly reaches back down with his free hand and tugs down both your leggings and underwear in the same movement.

“Saeyoung!” you cry out, and you laugh at the absurdity, at your own embarrassment, and at his pleased grin. You're absolutely naked in front of him, and you've never seen him so smug.

“I wanted to show you exactly what I was thinking,” Seven says playfully, and then he’s lowering your legs back onto the bed. “Move up,” he says and you scramble to move so that your head is finally resting on a pillow.

“Wait!” you say as he goes to climb back onto the bed. You quickly shut your legs, though you know you wouldn’t be able to resist him if he tried to pry them apart. You’re so turned on it hurts. Before you give in, you manage to point at him. “Take off some of your clothes.” You order.

Seven blinks, a bit surprised at your request, but then he’s smiling as he tugs his hoodie off. It falls off his shoulders, leaving him in his red shirt. You love the way it hints at his biceps, hugging his torso. You’ve never wanted to touch someone more in your life.

“Is that enough?” he teases, but then you gesture to his pants.

“Jeans too.” You say, and you can see the hesitance in his gaze, so you open up your legs to him, just enough to taunt him. “Pretty please, God Seven,” you say, and part of you can’t believe you have the guts to do this to him but he’s frantically unbuttoning his pants.

You can tell that he’s much more comfortable once his jeans free up his erection, what with the sweet little groan he lets out before he kicks his pants off his ankles. The anticipation is making you ache between your legs. Seven isn’t much better, and before you know it, he’s holding your knees, gently pulling them apart.

You both enjoy a healthy sex life, though you feel like your sexual attraction has only ever extended to Seven’s general radius. It’s partly due to the fact that he’s so open about what he wants to do in the future, asking you questions about what makes you comfortable and uncomfortable. And he’s so sweet about it too, gentle and patient with you when you need him to be, rough when you _want_ him to be. You're thankful you're on birth control because it’s almost wild how many times you two had sex within the first few weeks, as if you couldn’t keep your hands off each other. But you both feel like equals when it comes to the teasing. You take perverse pleasure in knowing he cried equally hard at both your wedding ceremony and during your wedding night.

Seven always had a thing for eating you out, and boy, does he ever have a skilled mouth. He likes the way your voice pitches a little higher when he focuses on your clit, likes the way you grab his hair and direct him where you want him, likes when you’re so sensitive that you clench your thighs around his head and hands alike.

His nose is pressed against your pubic bone as he goes down on you, fingers splayed out against your slit while he uses the flat of his tongue to trace from the bottom to the top. You’re a moaning mess, teeth digging in the soft flesh of your wrist as you spasm every time Seven gives extra attention to your clit. You let out a soft cry when he focuses there, fingers moving down until one of the digits presses just at your entrance. Seven possesses many talents, not limited to his mouth, or his fingers. But _oh,_ his fingers are so versatile, be it cracking code or typing out messages or,

The tip of his index finger barely pushes in, and you buck forward, groaning his name. It’s maddening, and you can tell he knows it because you feel him smile against your heat as he works you. You idly hold one of your breasts, and then you notice Seven’s free hand, coming up to grope at your chest. He squeezes a nipple, palms your full breast as he continues to spend a generous amount of time lavishing your heat.

You sigh when he finally puts a finger in, and you whisper ‘yes’ over and over when he crooks it to go a little deeper. He takes his mouth off you when he inserts two fingers and you’re moaning, swearing, trying to angle your hips to better accommodate the way he thrusts them into you.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Saeyoung breathes hard, and you flush, your concentration broken. He doesn’t let up, his thumb circling your clit as he pumps his fingers into you and you throw your head back.

“A-ah! S-Saeyoung,” you try, “Fuck,” you say a bit louder and you’ve been aroused for so long it feels like you’re wound tight enough to break.

“You’re so tight around my fingers, it’s so hot. I wish I could eat you out and compliment you at the same time,” he sighs, his fingers moving slower than before. He murmurs your name so gently and you sob, gripping your breasts to award some sort of stimulation as he practically tortures you.

“T-that’s,” he moans at the sight, his breath hitches, and it finally occurs to you that he’s rutting against the mattress, trying to find some relief as he watches you. “Everything about you is beautiful, I love touching you, I love seeing you like this.” He says, and then the pace of his fingers speeds up.

You’re sweating at this point, your entire body hot, hot hot, so close to your orgasm you can barely think.

“P-please,” you say, and his eyes widen as you grab his hand, trying to get it to move faster.

“Will you look at me when you cum?” he purrs and you nod vigorously. “Let me see your pretty face,” he says, and then his fingers are pumping at just the right speed, crooking inside you, making you sob. Seven goes down on you again, fingering you with precise work, and then you’re looking into his golden eyes. He seals his mouth against your clit, and then as if on queue, he _smiles,_

The tightness in your body snaps, and then you can’t help but close your eyes, tilting your head back and moaning at the ceiling. Seven works you through it, mouth wet and hot against your swollen clit, and you’re riding his index finger until all you can do is let out soft whines. You can feel yourself clenching around Seven’s index finger, and his breathing is so labored you’d think he’s the one that just climaxed.

Your entire body twitches when he pulls his finger out and you watch him with half-lidded eyes as he licks his fingers clean. You moan, closing your legs and squeezing them together in the aftermath of your orgasm.

“How was that, beautiful?” Seven asks, and you blindly reach for him, letting your legs spread apart again to accommodate his weight as he settles against you. You kiss him, open and wanting, and you don’t even try holding back anymore, letting out a breathy moan as you palm at his arms, his chest, his –

You reach for the bulge in his boxer briefs but he holds your wrist firmly.

“Forget about that. This was for you,” he’s still breathing hard after watching you.

“Don’t you think,” you hesitate, your face already red with embarrassment. “I’ll look beautiful taking your cock, Saeyoung?” you try to ask innocently, and it may just be your imagination but you think you hear the lens in his glasses crack.

He groans, letting his head fall to your shoulder, and then he whimpers your name in a depraved way. “Gahh, you’re too tempting.”

“I want to.” You say with more conviction.

“I won’t last long, it’s embarrassing,” he admits and you pull his face to yours, kissing him.

“I think you’re beautiful, too.” You say and then _he’s_ the one that’s blushing.

You take it as a sign to reach down and toy with the waistband of his underwear. As you do so, he tugs his shirt off and over his head. Seven lets out a breathy moan as you palm his cock and give it a firm stroke.

“W-whoa!” he warns you, putting a hand on your wrist again. He breathes out your name and closes his eyes. “I almost came untouched when I watched you earlier,” he says, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. “Gotta take it slow.”

“That’s sweet,” you giggle. “Makes me want to tease you.” You give his cock a tentative squeeze and the reaction is immediate.

“U-urgh,” he grunts, breathless, laughing.

You put the back of your hand over your forehead and dramatically turn your cheek. “Take me, God Seven!”

Seven laughs again, and you reach up to kiss him, still palming him in your hand. He tugs his own underwear down so his cock is free from the fabric. You pump him languidly in your hand and he lets out an undignified whimper that makes you feel hazy with want. You decide you can’t wait any longer, and you pull him close as he kicks off the last of his underwear, guiding him to your heat until he presses in.

His cock is a warm and familiar weight, and you adore him like this - adore the way he looks when he's concentrated solely on filling you. He's making the whole process drawn out, the way you've said you like it. He slides in excruciatingly slow and it's delicious torture as you both moan in tandem.

“Saeyoung, you look beautiful,” you murmur once he’s in you to the hilt. His next laugh is strained with arousal. Fuck, you love how wrecked he is already.

“We’re not, mmm, talking about me,” he shifts his weight, and gives a tentative thrust, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, “We’re talking about you right now,” he thrusts again and you see stars.

“Oh!” you say when he hits that spot again, and he grins, fixing his glasses. He's adorable.

“Good?” He smiles, face flushed.

“Very.” You purr, and he does it again. You hiss out a cuss and Seven grabs your hip, fucking into you a bit harder. You squeal when he angles himself to go a bit deeper, and you wrap your legs around his back.

“I’m ah,” he tries, but fails to explain, opting to use one of his hands to rub at your clit again.

Your reaction is instantaneous, your breathing changes and you mewl. “Yes, like that,” you encourage, and he presses a little harder, his cock heavy and hot inside of you. You can feel another orgasm fast approaching, and so you meet his thrusts, pressing your legs so that they dig into his back and coax him to go faster.

“Saeyoung, faster, it’s okay,” you sigh and it’s all he needs to fuck into you in earnest, reassured that you’re almost at your climax.

Your orgasm overcomes you, startling you and leaving you scrabbling for purchase. You can hear Seven moaning your name, as he fucks you through it, and you’re sobbing when he finally climaxes too, his voice strangled and raw. He thrusts a few more times before he’s completely spent, and he holds you tightly, until both of you feel as if you can breathe again.

You wait for your heartbeat to slow, and you can tell that both of you are content to lie like this for a while, until,

“What’s that buzzing noise?” Saeyoung mutters, and then with a start, you both look at each other.

“The brownies!”

* * *

 Sometime later, after you’ve taken the brownies out of the oven to cool, after you’ve thoroughly cuddled in the bathtub together, and after Saeyoung has dutifully chosen one of his favourite shirts for you to wear with your sleeping shorts,

You two sit on the sofa together with a full plate of brownies.

“I propose a toast.” Seven says, raising his glass of milk. “To the best brownies in the world, and to my most beautiful wife in the world.”

“To my most beautiful husband.” You agree, and then lightly clink your glasses together, drinking a bit of milk.

You take a bite of brownie and it’s just how you remember it. From out of the corner of your eye, you watch Seven take a bite too.

“Thank you,” You say abruptly, and then you take his hand in your own, squeezing it. “For being so good to me.”

“You’re the brownie to my Honey Buddha Chips,” he says, and you stifle laughter.

“But I mean it, I love you.” You try again, because you want him to know – you _need_ him to know this. This time his eyes widen, and he gives you an earnest smile.

“I love you too, forever.” He replies, brushing his nose against yours. You two press your foreheads together and it’s nice, you think, to feel this warm and whole with him.

“Doctor,” you whisper, “I think this patient made a full recovery.” You look at him with a smile, and Saeyoung tilts his head the extra inch to kiss you sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> and for anyone who is curious, here's the recipe: https://www.duncanhines.com/recipes/brownies/Duncan%20Hines%C2%AE/cafe-latte-brownies/
> 
> comments/feedback are always appreciated!! ^p^
> 
> Edit: Missing bra has been found!!


End file.
